To date ensuring a convenient and rapid servicing of a rotor, when, for instance, repairing a broken yarn, continues to be an urgent problem which is kept in mind when spindleless spinning machines are designed. For this purpose on many of the spinning machines each spinning station is provided with a device for withdrawing the rotor to an inoperative position.
In particular, known in the art is a device for withdrawing the rotor of a spindleless spinning machine to an inoperative position (see Specification to the French Pat. No. 2,186,554, published on Feb. 15, 1974). This device comprises a housing which carries rotor bearings. A hinge pin and a latch are rigidly attached to the housing. Withdrawing the rotor to an inoperative position, when required, is accomplished by disengaging the latch from a stop of the machine framework and then turning the housing around the hinge pin. After the housing is withdrawn, the rotor disengages from the rotation drive and then gradually comes to a halt. After the rotor has come to a halt necessary operations are performed at the particular spinning station of a machine.
This construction is advantageous in that it ensures safety in the servicing and essentially excludes the possibility of an accidental disabling of the rotating rotor in the course of its withdrawal. These advantages are due to the fact that the housing also functions at the same time as a protective casing which reliably guards the rotating rotor. The single inconvenience in using this device lies in that servicing the spinning station can be begun only after the inertial rotation of the rotor has terminated and this, certainly, takes time.
Known in the art is a device for withdrawing a rotor of a spindleless spinning machine to an inoperative position (see Specification to Inventor's Certificate of the USSR No. 209,265), whose construction allows a shortening of the time required for the rotor to come to a halt.
This device comprises a housing which carries rotor bearings and to which a cylindrical pivot is rigidly secured. The device also includes a latch attached to the housing by a spring. To provide for stopping the rotor, a brake shoe interacting with the rotor after withdrawing the latter to an inoperative position is secured to the spinning machine framework.
However, when the housing with the rotating rotor (whose rotation speed may be as high as 90,000 revolutions per minute) is being withdrawn, the cylindrical pivot is subjected to a load caused by a gyroscopic effect. Besides, the rotor portion brought into the interaction with the brake shoe disposed on the framework cannot be guarded with a case and hence there exists a possibility of injuries of the attending personnel in starting the machine and repairing a broken yarn.